Chapter 50 - Destination Reached, Temple Of Earth
They all continued jumping through the tree's until they came to a clearing in the forest. They then jumped from the tree's down to the ground and hide behind a couple of bush's. When they look and they saw a large ancient looking building that was completely covered in vines and other plant's. The building was completely surrounded by Hunter J's men as they all walked around keeping guard and above the large building was a large ship floating stationary. "So Timothy how do you expect we get in there?" asked Asuma "I'm fine with the old fashion way if your asking me." laughed Timothy "But there's way to many of them." noted Tanza "We'll be caught if we go head on." nodded Rodney "Well you shouldn't have asked me then." frowned Timothy "There's way to many to take out in one attack without killing them." said Jamie "So what do we do then?" asked Buren "Alright since ya'll don't want to go head in, I have another idea. I want you all to head around the temple in teams and attack them. Ash, Misty, Brock, Asuma, and Akira your all with me. Tanza, Rodney, Hinta, and Eria I want you all to head west. Jamie, Alice, Aussa, and Buren I want you all to head east. When I give the signal I want everybody to charge in and attack. Try and keep them all at bay." explained Timothy "What do we do then?" asked Hinta "Just take out as many of them as you can and if things start to get to hairy run. Now get going." hurried Timothy "Right." They all said and they disappeared. "So Timothy how are we going to this?” asked Ash "Either knock them out or wrap them up so that they can't get to their pokéball's." said Timothy "Alright." nodded Ash "We'll have to take them down quickly. The more time it take's out here Hunter J is getting closer to her goal." urged Asuma "Well let's go then." smiled Timothy They all leaped out of the bush's and ran toward Hunter J's men. Ash and Misty headed toward a group of hunters and before they noticed them they were wrapped up tight. Brock ran toward a group, but they noticed him and they started to reach for their pokéballs. Brock quickly reached in his ninja pouch and pulled out a small rope with steel spears attached to the end and threw it at the hunter tying them all up. Asuma headed toward three hunters and knocked them all out in a flash. Akira headed toward two hunters and just as they grabbed a pokéball off of their belt and held it up, she grabbed them by the arm and flipped them backwards knocking them out. Nina and Nikita used their power to freeze three of four hunters each and made them all slam into each other. Kachu and Pikachu both ran toward a group of hunters and used their tails hitting them all in the back of their heads knocking them all out. Timothy dashed toward a group of ninja and in a flash he knocked them all to the ground. "Let's keep going." urged Timothy They all headed toward the temple and came upon a old large deep open gap in the ground with a old ragged bridge hanging across it. "We'll have to cross this bridge to get to the temple." said Akira "You have got to be kidding me. We'll never make it across." retorted Misty as she looked at the bridge. "Yea and if we fall something tells me that when we hit the bottom we won't feel a thing." agreed Asuma "The more time we waste out her the closer Hunter J get's to the treasure. We have to keep moving." urged Ash "Pika...Pi." said Pikachu "But that bridge will never hold us." said Brock "Wait here." said Timothy Timothy took a few step's back and then he took off running toward the large gap an when he got to the edge he leaped over it and landed on the other side. "Wow now that's a jump." noted Ash as he looked at the darkness in the gap. Timothy walked over to a large tree and with his fist he punched it snapping it in two. The tree fell over the gap to the other end so that they all could cross. "Come on let's go." hurried Timothy They all rushed over the tree to the other side to were Timothy was standing and then they headed up the temple stairs. "Hay Timothy do you think the other's are ok?" asked Ash "Yea...they'll be fine. Let's worry about stopping Hunter J right now." assured Timothy When they got to the entrance of the temple, they all went in and saw that the temple floor was littered with the body's of Hunter J's men. "Look's like they walked right into the temple's traps." smirked Timothy as he looked at one of the men with a arrow in his head. "All man this is horrible." gasped Misty holding her hand over her mouth. "Well I don't see Hunter J anywhere in here." noted Brock "Don't forget...Hunter J is already dead. She's a specter that will be unable to die by a simple arrow." reminded Asuma "I picked up her scent...she's this way." said Timothy as he looked at a wall. He felt on the wall for a few second then his hands push in a brick and the wall in front of him went up revealing a staircase. They all went down the stair's and came out into another room and in the center of the room a light was circling the floor. Outside the center of that circle a few body's laid burnt to a crisp. "Ok that looks like it hurt." laughed Asuma "It's another trap." noted Timothy "What do you mean?" asked Brock Timothy picked up a rock and threw it toward the center of the room. Just then the rock burst into the flames, but it was completley destroyed. "What was that?" asked Akira "Look's like some type of super heated force field or something." examined Timothy "Well how are we suppose to get pass it without being burnt to a crisp?” asked Ash "Pika...Chu...Pi." said Pikachu "Well if that thing is completely around just that one area we have to remove it to move on." said Timothy "Chu...Pika...Pi...Chu." nodded Kachu "Yea your right. Everybody look around on the walls and floor to see if you can find a way to deactivate that thing." said Timothy They all started to look around the room to see if they could find a way to deactivate the trap. ………………………………... Meanwhile on the outside of the temple on east side of the temple Jamie, Alice, Aussa, and Buren walked around the area scouting for more hunters. "Look's like we got them all for now." noted Aussa "Yea, but as large as that ship is I’m sure that there are more of them." nodded Alice "Well as long as we're here we'll hold them off." reminded Jamie "Hay Jamie do you think Timothy and the other's are ok?" asked Alice "Pika...Pi." said Kim "Yea...they'll be fine." nodded Jamie "As long as they don't let that hunter get to the sacred treasure then we'll all be alright" said Buren "Aright let's go hide just in case more hunters show up." said Jamie They all agreed and went back into the forest to hide. ……………………………….. On the other side of the temple Tanza, Rodney, Hinta, and Eria were all sitting and waiting to see if any more hunter would attack. "Man this was way to easy." sighed Rodney as he sat down on top of a pile of hunter's he had beat. "Then if it would've been to hard you would've been complaining." retorted Tanza "Hunt...Hunter." nodded Haunter "So...I can complain about anything I want." retorted Rodney "Well at least for the moment we get to take a break." smiled Eria "Yea...it look's like they have given up for the moment." agreed Hinta "I doubt it...their probably just coming up with another strategy." said Tanza "Well whatever they throw at us I’ll be ready." replied Rodney "Then let's not get to comfortable. We have to be ready for anything." said Hinta ………………………………. Meanwhile back in the temple Timothy, Ash, Misty, Akira, Asuma, and Brock all continued to look for a switch to deactivate the trap. "Man we've been looking for what feel's like forever and still no sign of a switch or anything." sighed Timothy as he sat down on the floor. "Pika...Pi...Chu...Pika...Pika...Pi." nodded Kachu "I know, but it's so frustrating." sighed Timothy "I wonder if Hunter J found a way to get through it?” wondered Ash "Chu." said Pikachu "I can't tell you if she did or didn't. I can't pick up her scent right now." shrugged Timothy "Well there's a way to deactivate it...we're probably just overlooking it." thought Asuma "You know something...I bet the deactivation switch is somewhere that is very obvious and is somewhere that we would notice, but not go to." thought Timothy "Me!" shouted Nina "Be...Be…Bee!" shouted Nikita "What is it you two?" asked Timothy He walked over to them and saw that they were pointing at a stone in the floor near the force field that was oddly colored. "Let's see." said Timothy as he pushed down on the stone. The stone pushed down into the ground and all of a sudden the ground began to shake. "Uh oh...I hope I didn't just kill us all." laughed Timothy "Pika!” shouted Kachu Just then in the middle of the room the floor started to move downwards and force field disappeared. "Look's like we got lucky this time." nodded Asuma "Yep." smiled Timothy as he fell backwards onto the floor. "Well I guess we have to go down this spooky scary staircase that spirals down to who knows where." said Akira "Did you actually have to say it like that?" asked Misty "No, but I just wanted to build suspense." laughed Akira "Well let keep going." urged Timothy as Asuma helped him up. When Timothy was up on his feet they all headed down the spiraling stair into the darkness. To Be Continued.............................. Category:Season 2 Content